


I'm Right Here

by Tei_Chan



Series: Late Night Comfort [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tattoos, implied/referenced eating disorder, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tei_Chan/pseuds/Tei_Chan
Summary: Tired and stressed, Jimin goes to Jeongguk's room in the middle of the night for comfort.





	I'm Right Here

Jeongguk scrolled through Twitter on his phone, lounging on his bed after a long day. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was seeing but kept mindlessly swiping his thumb up the screen anyway. His mind was elsewhere, his thoughts wandering without destination. Even the song he was listening to held no sway over his consciousness.

And much like the music that was being pumped into his ears, the gentle knock at his door went unnoticed. Only when a slice of light from the hallway pierced the darkness of his room did Jeongguk surface from his reverie. He removed one of his Air Pods and squinted at the backlit figure in the doorway.

“Jeongguk-ah, are you still awake?”

It was Jimin.

“Yeah,” Jeongguk replied as he sat up and took out the other Air Pod.

Jimin opened the door a little further and pressed his hip to the frame. There was a small pause before he spoke again.

“You didn’t answer, so I wasn’t sure.”

Immediately, Jeongguk knew something was wrong with Jimin. He wasn’t sure what, but that really didn’t matter at this point. He sat up, discarded his phone and Air Pods on his nightstand, and then turned on the lamp.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you. What’s up?”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Jeongguk scooted up the bed to make room for Jimin and patted the space next to him. Jimin straightened up and entered the room. He made sure to shut the door quietly behind himself and made his way over to the bed. The springs creaked under his weight as he settled down next to Jeongguk.

Even in the dim light of the bedside lamp, Jeongguk was able to make out the swelling of Jimin’s eyelids. Tears, exhaustion, or a combination of both had to be the cause. His lower lip jutted out in a slight pout, and his dark eyebrows were pinched together. Jeongguk felt his own brow furrow with concern as he slung an arm across Jimin’s petite shoulders. He pulled Jimin into his side, and it took a little while for Jimin to relax into the embrace.

A few minutes of silence passed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jeongguk softly asked.

Jimin set his teeth and shook his head tightly.

“Okay.”

Jeongguk had expected as much, but he still thought he’d ask. As a rule, Jimin didn’t like to talk about his problems. No matter how much he struggled, he was always adamant on bearing the burden himself. This tendency had been the catalyst for many misunderstandings and arguments throughout their relationship, but Jeongguk had eventually learned how to support Jimin without trying to make him explain things right away. Likewise, Jimin had learned how to open up to Jeongguk and be vulnerable with him, even if it took some time.

Although Jeongguk didn’t know the specifics, he was able to guess that the stress of the comeback and following tour were getting to him. Jimin’s perfectionism and the ridiculously high standards he set for himself always pushed the boundaries of his mental and physical health, and this time was no different. Jeongguk was powerless to fix anything for him but tried to be the source of respite and strength Jimin needed to keep standing on his own two feet.

After another moment of pregnant silence, Jeongguk shifted his arm from Jimin’s shoulders to start massaging at his neck instead. His fingers squeezed the tense muscles rhythmically. A soft moan breached Jimin’s lips as he hung his head to grant Jeongguk better access.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah…everything’s sore.”

Jeongguk could relate. The weight trainer and choreographer seemed to have it out for him this week.

“Do you want me to give you a massage?”

“You _are_ giving me a massage,” Jimin deadpanned.

Jeongguk snorted. “I meant a _real _one.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize this one was fake.”

A small smile lifted the corner of Jimin’s mouth. Jeongguk was slightly relieved that Jimin felt good enough to tease him, at least. He let go of Jimin’s neck and lightly shoved him by the shoulder. Jimin’s torso barely swayed a centimeter.

“It was a yes or no question, hyung.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I _want_ to.”

Jimin scoffed at the cheesy cliché.

Jeongguk suppressed the cringe he felt coming on from his own comment and pressed, “Yes or no?”

“_Fine_.”

“You’re not being very cooperative tonight,” Jeongguk mumbled under his breath.

Not deigning that with a response, Jimin asked, “How do you want to do this?”

Jeongguk took a second to ponder the logistics.

“Lie down on your stomach. I’ll sit on your butt.”

“How romantic.”

“Hey, I would’ve lit my aromatherapy candles if I’d’ve known we were gonna do this. Candles, rose petals…everything.”

A subdued laugh burst out of Jimin.

“You totally would have,” he got out between giggles.

Jeongguk grinned and considered his effort a success. He slipped off the bed to go over to the assortment of skincare paraphernalia on top of his dresser. Bottles and tubes littered the entire surface in a seemingly haphazard manner, but he had everything exactly where he wanted it. He squinted in the semi-darkness at the different options.

“Take your shirt off,” he called to Jimin. “I’m out of that Japanese aloe stuff you like, but this is pretty good, too.”

He plucked a little tub of lotion off the dresser and approached the bed again. Jimin had already positioned himself on his stomach, arms folded up under his head and face buried in Jeongguk’s pillow. Jeongguk placed a knee on the edge of the bed and swung his other leg up over Jimin’s body. He waddled forward a little bit on his knees to line up their hips and then gingerly sat back, slowly resting his weight on Jimin’s butt.

“Am I too heavy?”

“No,” came Jimin’s muffled answer.

“You sure?”

“Mhm.”

“’Kay.”

Jeongguk unscrewed the lid of the tub of lotion and scooped out a generous amount. Screwing the lid back on with one hand full was a struggle, but he managed to do so and tossed it aside on the bed. Then he rubbed his hands together vigorously to coat them and warm up the lotion.

First, Jeongguk ran his hands flat over the dips and curves of Jimin’s back to evenly spread the lotion. A weary sigh escaped Jimin at the feeling. With a top-to-bottom plan in mind, Jeongguk started with Jimin’s neck and shoulders. He alternated kneading his thumbs in circles on Jimin’s traps and squeezing the nape of his neck. The gradual but steady relaxation of Jimin’s body was clearly visible with just this much.

Then, Jeongguk switched focus to the muscles between Jimin’s shoulder blades. He paid special mind to the knots he found there and dug his thumbs hard into them. The sharp pain made Jimin whine.

“Let me know if it hurts too much, okay?”

“’M fine,” Jimin mumbled into the pillow.

Taking that as license to continue, Jeongguk worked on the knots with the firm press of his fingertips until they started to give way. Jimin moaned at the release of tension. As Jeongguk moved lower, Jimin took a deep breath, and his ribs became more prominent beneath his skin. The sight made Jeongguk bite his lip.

Jimin was dieting again.

Sure, they all were, at least to some extent. But Jeongguk knew it was different for Jimin. It was a slippery slope. An encouraging word here and a gentle reminder of their concept there went a long way in keeping Jimin grounded, but all Jeongguk could really do was watch and pray from the sidelines.

Shaking his head, Jeongguk returned his attention to making Jimin feel good. He pushed the heels of his hands into Jimin’s lower back and slowly dragged them upward. Jimin let out a long, low moan. Hoping to hear it again, Jeongguk repeated the motion. This time, he got an indecipherable mumble.

“I can’t hear you, babe.”

Jimin lifted his head from the pillow and turned it to the side.

“I said that feels really good.”

The raspy timbre of his voice made Jeongguk’s stomach swoop. He swallowed thickly. Little noises of pleasure kept floating up to Jeongguk’s ears as he continued to run his hands across Jimin’s smooth, warm skin.

The ropes of muscle on either side of Jimin’s spine caught Jeongguk’s eye. The man beneath him was so strong despite his petite stature. Jeongguk splayed his fingers against Jimin’s ribcage and noticed, not for the first time, that his hands spanned the entirety of Jimin’s back. And then some.

Changing tactics, Jeongguk shifted his hands to grasp Jimin’s sides and then slid them down past his waist to his hips. With his left hand still holding Jimin’s hip, he gently trailed the tip of his right forefinger down Jimin’s spine, all the way from the short hairs on the nape of his neck to the waistband of his sweatpants. A full-body shudder went through Jimin, making him quake beneath Jeongguk.

“Did you like that?” Jeongguk teased. He could hear the smirk in his own voice.

Jimin simply groaned by way of answer. He fidgeted a bit and pulled the pillow a little closer to hide his face. Still grinning, Jeongguk swirled his thumbs in the dimples on Jimin’s lower back. He let his hands roam freely for a while, and it was only a matter of time before his fingertips ended up brushing over the bit of Jimin’s tattoo that was visible from this position.

Jeongguk caressed the black letters reverently. He was mesmerized by the fluttering of Jimin’s muscles in response to his gentle touch. He wanted to keep going, but the next time he stroked Jimin’s inked skin, Jimin whined and shied away.

“Jeongguk-ah,” Jimin called while lifting his head from the pillow.

“Sorry,” Jeongguk immediately apologized. He assumed Jimin was upset that he’d been tickling rather than massaging him for the past couple of minutes.

“I’m hard.”

Jeongguk frowned. Surely, he’d misheard him.

“You—what?”

“You heard me…” Jimin grumbled into the pillow.

Jeongguk opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything. Apparently, he hadn’t been mistaken. Well, then. That was unexpected.

Slowly, a self-satisfied smirk broke out across Jeongguk’s face.

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” he asked.

“Huh?”

Jeongguk firmly gripped Jimin’s hips.

“Usually it’s the massage-er who gets horny, not the massage-ee, right?”

Jimin scoffed and bit out, “First of all, it’s _masseur_. Second of all, shut up.”

Jeongguk cackled, perhaps a little too loudly considering how late it was.

“I know I’m right,” he pressed.

“You’re also annoying,” Jimin shot back.

“So you admit I’m right.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jimin turned around as far as he could to glare at Jeongguk.

“If you’re right, how come I’m the one with a boner?”

Jeongguk tilted his head to the side in thought. Jimin had a point, but it wasn’t entirely accurate.

“Yeah, well, I have a semi,” he admitted.

“_Congratulations_.”

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, wry smiles on their faces.

“So…” Jeongguk hedged. “Do you wanna fuck or…?”

Jimin’s eyes widened at the bluntness of Jeongguk’s question, and then he laughed disbelievingly. He threw himself face-first into the pillow again and screamed exasperatedly.

“You’re so _dumb_,” he wailed.

Jeongguk planted his palms on the bed on each side of Jimin and leaned forward at the hips. He brought his mouth close to Jimin’s ear and purposely deepened his voice.

“It was a yes or no question, hyung.”

Jimin curved his back, pushing his ass up into Jeongguk’s crotch. Jeongguk grunted. That was probably a yes, but still he waited for an explicit answer. Jimin turned his head to the side again.

“Yes,” he murmured.

With his lips brushing against Jimin’s ear, Jeongguk asked, “Want me to take care of you?”

Jimin hummed an assent. Jeongguk let his eyes fall shut and closed his mouth on the helix of Jimin’s ear. He sucked and nibbled on it for a few moments, knowing full well what it did to Jimin. When he pulled off with a soft smack, Jimin made a quiet sound of disappointment in his throat. Jeongguk pressed one last kiss to his ear for good measure and then straightened up. He yanked his shirt off over his head and carelessly discarded it on the floor.

“I’ll be right back.”

Jeongguk dismounted Jimin’s butt and slipped off the bed. The black plastic box in the bottom drawer of his dresser was his goal; it was where he discreetly stored his sex supplies. He squatted down, pulled the drawer out, and popped open the lid of the box.

“Condom or no?”

“No,” Jimin mumbled.

Based on Jimin’s mood, Jeongguk had figured the answer was going to be no. Sometimes, Jimin just needed that extra level of intimacy. Jeongguk’s heart leapt up to his throat as he thought about being that close to Jimin.

It had been a while since they’d gone all the way. Jeongguk glanced at the clock on his nightstand. As it stood, they had to be awake in four hours. But they needed to make time for this, too.

Lube in hand, Jeongguk approached the bed again.

“Gguk, lock the door?”

A short sigh left Jeongguk’s nostrils. The door seemed so far away when Jimin was lying on his bed like that.

“If Tae barges in when I’ve got your dick up my ass one more time, I am going to _end_ him,” Jimin growled by way of explanation.

Jeongguk snorted and hurriedly half-waddled over to the door to turn the lock. His crotch was getting more uncomfortable by the second in the tight pair of pants he had yet to remove after getting home. Once he was back by the bed, he set the lube down on the mattress and shucked his pants and underwear off in record time. Jimin giggled breathily at him.

“That’s more than a semi, Jeonggukie,” Jimin commented as his gaze flicked downward.

Looking down at himself, Jeongguk wrinkled his nose and sniffed indignantly. He was fully hard.

“You kept _moaning_ the whole time,” he tried to defend himself.

Jimin rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Typical.”

Jeongguk slapped Jimin’s butt and then curled his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants. Jimin lifted his hips for him to yank the fabric down over his ass. Jeongguk bit his lip. Jimin wasn’t wearing underwear. Of course he wasn’t. Jeongguk slowly dragged Jimin’s sweatpants downward, revealing more and more of his toned legs. Eventually, they ended up on the floor next to Jeongguk’s.

Now that they were both naked, Jeongguk climbed back on top of the bed and laid himself out on his side next to Jimin, who was still on his stomach. He reached an arm across Jimin’s back and cupped his hand around the curve of Jimin’s side. Starting at the nape of Jimin’s neck, Jeongguk mapped out a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his spine.

He made his way back up toward the juncture of Jimin’s neck and shoulder. His lips formed a seal against Jimin’s skin as he suckled softly enough not to leave a mark. The leftover traces of lotion tasted a little bitter, but it didn’t bother him all that much.

Jeongguk hooked a thigh between Jimin’s legs and pressed his cock into Jimin’s hip. When he started rocking against Jimin, he had to detach his mouth to let in a gasp. His hot, sharp exhale fanned over Jimin’s shoulder, eliciting a shiver from him.

To this day, Jeongguk still couldn’t believe how good it felt to be intimate with his boyfriend, no matter what it was they were doing. Even this was still enough to send him over the edge. Jimin seemed to be thinking the same thing, albeit from a different standpoint.

“Jeon Jeongguk, just prep me already. If you come before you even get inside me, I’ll end you, too.”

The threat came off with no bite given the underlying neediness in Jimin’s tone. Jeongguk huffed a laugh and rolled off of Jimin’s body to retrieve the lube that had somehow become wedged between the edge of the bed and wall. He popped the cap open and thoroughly coated three of his fingers.

First, he ran the tip of his index finger down the line of Jimin’s crack, spreading his cheeks. Then he rubbed the pads of two fingers against his entrance in tight, little circles. Jimin groaned and lifted his ass into Jeongguk’s touch. The reaction had Jeongguk’s dick throbbing with arousal. He kept teasing Jimin for a few more moments, watching him squirm and feeling his entrance flutter against his fingertips.

Finally, he dipped his forefinger into Jimin, all the way to the base knuckle. His head began to spin from how tight and warm Jimin was, wrapped around his finger like that. Jimin whimpered as he began twirling his finger inside of him. Jeongguk breathed through his parted lips and watched the muscles of Jimin’s back flex and relax periodically.

A minute passed, and Jeongguk added his middle finger. He crooked them and sought Jimin’s prostate. Once he found it, he pressed his fingertips to it and firmly massaged the whole area. Much to his distaste, Jimin muffled his moans into the pillow. Jeongguk used his free hand to grab the corner of his pillow and pulled it from underneath Jimin’s head, whipping it onto the floor.

“Hey!”

Jimin propped himself up on his elbows and craned his neck to face Jeongguk with a frown, but something about Jeongguk’s expression made him bite his lip and hold his tongue. Without saying a word, Jeongguk made his point by digging his fingers harder into Jimin’s prostate.

“_O-oh_,” Jimin gasped, pink lips forming the same shape as his utterance.

Sometimes, Jeongguk just liked to know when he was doing something right. He was feeling that way now, especially since it was their first time in quite a while. Positive affirmation never hurt anybody, anyway.

Jeongguk carefully started to scissor his fingers, stretching Jimin’s rim little by little. He inserted a third and rocked them in and out of Jimin. The slick sounds made his pulse roar in his ears. He swallowed and licked his lips. He was feeling a little light-headed.

“Jeongguk-ah, that’s enough. I’m ready,” Jimin said over his shoulder.

From his position, Jeongguk could only see a sliver of the side of Jimin’s face, but he could tell that Jimin’s cheeks were a rosy pink. He loved how easily Jimin flushed with emotion or exertion. After a couple more thrusts of his hand, Jeongguk slowly pulled his fingers out of Jimin.

“_Hurry_.”

“Okay, baby,” Jeongguk reassured Jimin as he reached for the lube again. “Legs together. Spread yourself for me?”

Jimin shifted, closing his legs and reaching behind himself to spread his cheeks. His hole contracted around nothing as Jeongguk hurriedly slicked up his cock and positioned himself over Jimin, his thighs bracketing Jimin’s. He held his torso up with one hand and guided the tip of his cock to Jimin’s entrance with the other. The contact alone drew a moan out of Jimin, and Jeongguk was biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

They both grunted as Jeongguk started to push in. Despite their dry spell, Jeongguk was met with little to no resistance. Once he made it past Jimin’s rim, he smoothly glided in the rest of the way. Still, Jeongguk wanted to give Jimin some time to adjust. He planted both hands on the mattress and waited for a few moments. Jimin let go of his own ass and fisted his hands into the sheets on either side of his head.

“Is it okay?”

Jimin arched his lower back as if to test the waters and then intentionally clenched around Jeongguk. A strange, guttural sound came out of Jeongguk at the feeling. The sound made Jimin giggle.

“_I’m_ okay,” Jimin snickered. “I don’t know if you’re going to be, though.”

Instead of responding verbally to the teasing, Jeongguk withdrew and pushed back in with a sharp snap of his hips. Jimin gasped at the same time Jeongguk exhaled like he’d been winded. He thrusted in hard like that a few more times and then set a slow pace with a sensuous roll of his hips.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise a degree or two as the initial sparks started a slow-building fire. Sweat started to form on Jeongguk’s temples. But he wanted to be even closer to the flame, so he lowered himself onto his forearms without missing a single beat in his rhythm.

Jimin sighed. His fingers tightened on the sheets and then relaxed. Jeongguk’s eye caught the movement, and he placed his right hand over Jimin’s, slotting his long fingers in between Jimin’s shorter ones. His breath caught as a particular thrust shot tingles up his spine.

“Hyung, you feel so _good_,” he groaned.

“Really?”

“Y-yeah…”

Jeongguk curled his fingers around Jimin’s hand and held on tightly to ground himself as he increased his pace.

“Oh, _shit_,” Jimin exclaimed.

The change from long, slow movements of Jeongguk’s hips to short, sharp thrusts made them both start panting. Jimin tilted his pelvis forward, searching for just the right angle. Jeongguk adjusted himself as well. He knew he was successful when Jimin began letting out staccato moans with each thrust. The sweet melody made heat rush to his groin.

They continued like that for a while, their hands still clasped. Eventually, Jeongguk had to take a break and buried himself deep within Jimin. He circled his hips lazily, grinding into him. With his face tucked into the crook of Jimin’s shoulder, he left wet, open-mouthed kisses along Jimin’s neck. His warm breath and low hums rose goosebumps all over Jimin’s body.

Jeongguk released Jimin’s hand and ghosted his fingertips down his side, past his hip. He grasped the outside of Jimin’s thigh and guided him to fold his leg up underneath himself. Once Jimin was positioned just so, Jeongguk lifted himself back onto his hands and resumed thrusting. He was getting even deeper, reaching further into Jimin than before. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. They moaned in sync, unintentionally harmonizing.

Beneath him, Jimin grinded his cock against the mattress, subtly mirroring the movements of Jeongguk’s own hips. It was good, so good. But then Jimin began to falter, and a frustrated sound left him. Jeongguk slowed down. Maybe he was getting carried away, not paying enough attention to how it was for Jimin.

“Hyung? Are you okay?”

There was a tense beat of silence before Jimin answered. Jeongguk stopped moving altogether.

“’M close,” he whined. “Don’t wanna come yet.”

_Oh_.

“Okay, we can take a break.”

Truth be told, Jeongguk was really worked up, himself. His arms were shaking, pulse thrumming, dick throbbing. They were both slowly easing off the edge. Jeongguk leaned down and planted a kiss to the prominent knob at the top of Jimin’s spine. Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t even kissed once since starting.

“I’m gonna pull out,” was all the warning Jeongguk gave before slipping out of Jimin with a decidedly gross sound. Jimin grunted.

“_Why?_”

Jeongguk didn’t answer as he firmly guided Jimin to roll over onto his back. He was met with a cross between a scowl and a pout. Jeongguk’s gaze locked onto Jimin’s full, pink lips. He unconsciously wet his own before responding.

“I want to kiss you.”

Without wasting another second, Jeongguk dove in, capturing Jimin’s mouth in a searing kiss. For a moment, Jimin stayed motionless from the surprise of the unexpected onslaught, but then he began holding his own. Jeongguk’s stomach flipped. Their tongues met in the middle, and Jeongguk sucked Jimin’s into his mouth.

Jimin snaked his arms around Jeongguk’s neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was desperate with a repressed desire set free. When Jimin retracted his tongue, Jeongguk followed him, delving into his mouth for a deeper taste. One of Jimin’s hands ended up in Jeongguk’s hair, yanking his head around in whichever direction he wanted. The dull pain and sense of being controlled made Jeongguk’s cock twitch.

They continued to kiss like it was the only thing keeping them breathing. It was a dangerous thing, especially since with each movement of his tongue and lips, Jimin kept stealing Jeongguk’s breath away. And each brush of Jimin’s fingertips over his back, waist, and hips stoked the fire burning beneath his skin. Jeongguk broke away with a ragged inhale. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Jimin staring up at him with a dark, heavy-lidded gaze.

“Get back inside,” Jimin commanded softly.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Jeongguk fumbled around for the lube and applied a fresh coat on his cock. Jimin bent his legs and drew his knees up toward his chest. He looked so small to Jeongguk like that. And honestly, it had taken Jeongguk a while to realize that Jimin’s petite stature did not indicate fragility. More often than not, Jeongguk was the one who had trouble keeping up, not the other way around. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be one of those nights.

Jeongguk tapped the head of his cock against Jimin’s hole to watch it flutter for him. Then he tortured them both by pushing in agonizingly slowly. The feeling of Jimin swallowing him up made his thighs shake. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he bent himself over Jimin’s prone form. Jimin immediately responded by locking his legs around Jeongguk’s hips.

“Can I move?”

“_Please_.”

Slowly, he pulled out almost all the way, and then snapped his hips forward. Their skin clapped loudly in the otherwise silent room. A slow retreat. An impactful entry. Repeat. Jeongguk knew this would drive Jimin insane—that was the goal.

Jimin cried out each time the head of Jeongguk’s cock brushed past his prostate. The verbal response was gratifying to Jeongguk. That, combined with the sharp smacks of his hips against the backs of Jimin’s thighs, was getting him riled up again. He groaned.

“J-Jeongguk-ah…”

Little pinpricks of pain flared on Jeongguk’s back as Jimin’s fingernails dug crescent moons into his skin. He moaned openly, prompting Jimin to rake his nails down his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. A broken cry left Jeongguk’s lips. His hips stuttered in the process.

“Don’t stop!”

“I’m—not—stopping,” Jeongguk bit out between thrusts. “Quit—distracting—me.”

He was concentrating hard on maintaining his pace, but the way Jimin kept wiggling beneath him made it difficult. Jimin’s hands kept wandering, going back and forth between Jeongguk’s back, Jeongguk’s chest, Jeongguk’s hair, his own hair.

“Stay _still_,” Jeongguk growled.

“I can’t…f-feels too good.”

A surge of pride coursed through Jeongguk’s veins at those words, enabling him to keep going. Truthfully, he was exhausted, but he would push through the burn in his already sore muscles if it meant making Jimin feel good. He rolled his hips into Jimin relentlessly, directing all his attention to the details of Jimin’s face.

His dark eyebrows were drawn together, eyes shut. His forehead glistened with sweat. A deep blush tinted his soft cheeks, rivaled only by the redness of his kiss-swollen lips.

He was achingly beautiful.

“_Hyung_,” Jeongguk choked out.

Jimin eyelids fluttered open, revealing a warm, tender gaze. A radiant smile slowly stretched at the corners of his mouth. Jeongguk’s heart skipped a beat and then resumed hammering against his ribcage. He lowered himself once again, scooping his arms underneath Jimin and grasping onto his shoulders tightly.

After a quick peck to Jimin’s waiting lips, Jeongguk hung his head, dropping it in the crook of Jimin’s neck. His labored breaths scorched Jimin’s skin as his hips continued to move like an unfailing piston. The rising pitch in Jimin’s moans made heat coil in his lower belly.

“I’m close, hyung.”

“Me too.”

Jimin’s response was breathless, and he was steadily tightening around Jeongguk’s cock, making it harder to thrust in. One of Jimin’s hands slid off of Jeongguk’s back and reached down between them to tug frantically at his own cock.

“Hyung, I—_hyung_.”

“S-say my name.”

A shock of pleasure tingled up Jeongguk’s spine at the request.

“Jimin,” he gasped. “_Jimin_. Oh, god, Jimin…”

Jeongguk trailed off, his jaw clenched tight as he summoned the remaining strength in his fatiguing body to keep going until the end. Despite his efforts to keep his pace, his pelvis started jerking out of rhythm. Then there was a beat of silence from Jimin beneath him, followed by a loud, drawn out cry of his name.

Jimin’s warm come pulsed out onto Jeongguk’s abs at the same time his hole contracted around his cock. The double sensation tipped Jeongguk over the edge as well. His come spilled into Jimin, making the slide even more slick and noisy. He managed just a few more thrusts before coming to a stop.

The only sounds were their harsh breaths and bounding pulses. In the heat of the moment, Jeongguk hadn’t realized how loud the creaking of the bedsprings and their cries had been. He spared a second to feel embarrassed and mildly hope that they hadn’t disturbed anyone. But any concern for others evaporated when he heard Jimin softly call his name.

Despite the protest in his muscles, Jeongguk propped himself up to face Jimin properly. Their gazes latched together. Jeongguk watched Jimin’s eyes scan his face with a raw, vulnerable warmth. The poor light from the beside lamp still managed to make his eyes sparkle beautifully.

One of Jimin’s hands came up to tuck some wayward strands of hair behind Jeongguk’s ear and then cupped his cheek. Jeongguk turned his face into the touch and pressed a kiss to Jimin’s palm. Then their mouths met in one last, lingering kiss.

With their lips still brushing together, Jimin whispered a poignant, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

Time seemed to slow down in the wake of their words, stretching each heartbeat into what felt like several sluggish seconds. Then an abrupt shiver from Jimin beneath him brought Jeongguk back to reality. He reached for some tissues on his nightstand and wadded them up in his hand to catch his come as he pulled out of Jimin. They both grunted uncomfortably at the sensation. He did his best to clean up the sticky mess, but they both would need to shower.

When he said so, Jimin sighed wearily.

“I literally just took one before coming in here,” he grumbled. “I stood in there and bawled for like, ten minutes and everything.”

Jeongguk bit his lip at hearing about this. They made eye contact, and Jimin seemed to notice his concern.

“I’m fine, Jeonggukie. Really. I just had to let it out, you know?”

“Yeah. I do. But just remember that I…I’m here for you, hyung. It doesn’t always have to get to this point. Before you come to me, I mean.”

Jimin pressed his lips into a line and nodded.

“I know I’m the dongsaeng, but we’re equal in this relationship. You told me that yourself. Right?”

“…Yeah.”

“Good. Now let’s go shower.”

Jeongguk climbed off the bed and looked down at Jimin laid out on his sheets. Suddenly he really didn’t want to shower either. But the sooner they got it over with, the sooner they could sleep.

“I’ll wash your hair,” he added as an incentive, knowing that was one of Jimin’s favorite things ever, second only to massages. Jimin immediately perked up at that.

“But only if you sleep here tonight. My alarm is so not going to wake me up in the morning. I’ll need you.”

Jimin glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

“Babe, it _is_ morning.”

“Exactly.”

They giggled together, both beyond exhausted. But it would be fine. They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> As a certified lesbian, I say these two have something very special. If I only managed to capture but a sliver of the bond they show to us, then I consider this an accomplishment. I know it can be awkward to leave comments on a pwp fic, but I always appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
